Kingdom Hearts: Darkness over Hogwarts
by Hearts of Glory
Summary: Sora is asked by Yen Sid to travel to Hogwarts and help the school fend off the impending darkness. Will he and his friends protect the light, or will the heartless capture the heart of the magical world and send it to oblivion? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1: A Favor from an Old Friend

This is my first fanfic, and it is something that popped into my head. I haven't mapped out the whole story, so I am planning as I go. It takes place after Dream Drop Distance in the Kingdom Hearts timeline, but it will follow no particular plot from the Potter series, although it will probably be close to the sixth book, since I want Harry in school still, but older. So I hope you enjoy.

Sora stood in the top room of The Mysterious Tower, across from the powerful sorcerer who not long ago had only deemed Riku, Sora's long time friend, a Keyblade Master. Now Yen Sid had an opportunity for Sora to, once again, become a Keyblade Master.

"So what do I have to do?" Sora asked with much apprehensiveness.

Yen Sid had put his hands up, as if to calm the excitement welling up in the boy.

"Just a moment," he began. "I first must tell you of recent events that have led to your summoning. Not long ago, I came into contact with a very old friend of mine who lives in a far away world. It was much to my surprise, for we had not spoken to each other in years. However, he greeted me as if it had been but just a day since last we'd seen each other. His name is Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?" Sora asked, as if to scoff at how funny the name had sounded.

"Yes. He is a very powerful wizard, much like Merlin and myself, and he uses his power to teach young students, so that they may better defend themselves. But it is magic that is not known to you, Sora."

Sora looked a little wide-eyed at this remark. "You mean there's a lot more magic that I could learn?"

A small grin formed on Yen Sid's face, and nodded as a response. "Now, Dumbledore contacted me to ask me a favor. And it is something, much to my chagrin, that I can not do." The grin had vanished, and for a moment, Sora thought he could see the sorcerer look down in disappointment.

"What did he want?"

"He asked me to come to his world and teach his students of the heartless."

At this, Sora's countenance changed to one, not of fervor, but of earnestness. Yen Sid arose from his chair, walked to the window, and looked up at the stars.

"I am far too busy to teach young students for a lengthy period of time. It is my responsibility to keep an eye on the worlds so that darkness may not befall them."

At this, he turned and looked at Sora. The young boy was waiting for the sorcerer to go on, wanting to know his reasons for bringing him here.

"This is why I have brought you back here, Sora. I beseech you to go, in my place, to tell of the dangers of the darkness to that world where Dumbledore lives. Since it is a world you have not been to, then I can only imagine that its heart is very much vulnerable to the heartless. Therefore, I ask you to teach the students, as well as seal the heart of that world. Do this, and I shall name you a Keyblade Master."

Sora had jumped back in amazement. "A Keyblade Master?!"

Yen Sid had walked back to his desk and sat down, awaiting Sora's response.

And it took little time for one to come. "Of course I'll go. Just point me in the right direction."

A look of relief washed over Yen Sid's face, and smile formed around his mouth. "Thank you Sora."

"It's no big deal," Sora responded, with his hands behind his head.

"But I was wondering…"

Yen Sid looked on, wondering what the boy would ask. "Yes?"

"I know that you sent Riku off on some kind of mission, and Kairi is still training with the keyblade with you. But I was hoping someone could go with me. Maybe Donald and Goofy?"

"Of course they can!" A high-pitched voice came from the doorway leading into the room. Standing there was a mouse, very much shorter than Sora and Yen Sid.

"Your majesty!" Sora exclaimed.

"Hiya Sora! I was just comin' here to see if Master Yen Sid had finished talkin' to you yet. Turns out, I came at a great time. I'll send word back to Minnie to send Donald and Goofy here right away. Besides, you three work great together, and the bonds you have made with them are unbreakable. So it only makes sense that you should go together, right Master?"

"Indeed. And there is valuable knowledge that those two could give to Professor Dumbledore's students, as well as Sora."

"Welp, I'll be back to get the word out then." And with that, King Mickey had vanished down the steps as fast as he appeared.

A few hours had passed, and Sora and Master Yen Sid had discussed some of the attributes of the world Sora would be visiting and how he would be getting to the school. Yen Sid had told Sora that there many wizards there, both of light, and some with dark purposes. Magic is in abundance, but there are those who do not believe in it, and have no idea that the wizards exist. They are called Muggles, and it is best that Sora try and stay away from them. But Yen Sid had said this would not be a problem, for Sora would be staying at the school most of the time. However, Yen Sid did say that there are some who learn magic, but come from a Muggle heritage, and Sora would more than likely meet some at the school.

At that moment, the door to the room opened again and in stepped three familiar figures.

"Welp, I'm back, and look who came with me." Behind King Mickey, Sora saw, with much joy, two of his best friends—Goofy, a dog who is Captain of the King's Guard, and Donald Duck, the King's Mage.

"Donald, Goofy!" Sora piped, and ran to corral his two buddies.

"Sora!" "Hiya pal!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed as the three exchanged heartfelt greeting.

The King chuckled at the three, as he felt in his heart the joy they were feeling at seeing each other once again. Then he turned to the sorcerer, "So Master Yen Sid, do ya believe Sora, Donald, and Goofy can handle this responsibility?"

"I do. They have faced dangers from the deepest corners of the darkness, and have an uncanny way of forging the strongest of friendships across the worlds. Therefore, I believe it is best for them to go and help Professor Dumbledore."

"Gosh, I hope you're right," Mickey said as he turned to the three warriors still engaged in a friendly conversation.

"Do not fret, my former apprentice. I have much faith in them," said Yen Sid as he smiled down at the king. Now he turned his attention to Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "Ahem."

The three friends ceased their jubilation and turned to Master Yen Sid. Now standing at attention in front of his desk, much to King Mickey's amusement, they awaited their instructions.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, it is time to go forth, and finish yet another task to keep the darkness at bay. Help these students, teach them of the forthcoming perils to their world, so that they may be a formidable defense for the light. And seal the Keyhole away from the heartless."

"Yes sir!" The three shouted, along with a salute.

Now they turned to the king. "Don't worry about things back here. There's Master Yen Sid, myself, as well as Leon and the gang in Radiant Garden to help out. And Sora, don't worry about Kairi, she'll master the keyblade yet. I just know it."

"Thanks, you're majesty," Sora said with a smile.

"Gawrsh, guess we better get goin' then," Goofy supposed.

"Yea. Let's get going!" Donald was as impatient as ever.

"The gummy ship is just outside. Good luck you three." And with that the King and Master Yen Sid had waved them off.

Outside the tower, the gummy ship held truth to the King's words. "So, you guys ready for another adventure?" Sora asked.

"You betcha!" exclaimed the mage.

"Yea, just like old times, huh." Goofy added.

"Then let's go!" And with that, the gummy ship lifted off, and into the sky in search for the new world.


	2. Chapter 2: King's Cross

The gummi ship streamed along the lanes between the worlds, pining for its new destination. For Sora, Donald, and Goofy it was shear apprehension and excitement inside the cabin.

"Gawrsh, I wonder what adventures we'll have in this world. Ah-hyuck."

"I dunno, Master Yen Sid said that is full of wizards and witches that know all kinds of magic. You might fit right at home Donald."

"No way. Nothing beats staying at Disney Castle," the mage countered.

"I know what you mean. There's no place like home." With that, Sora's mind wandered back to the islands, and how he, Riku, and Kairi once had dreams of going on a big adventure.

"Look, we're almost there!" Goofy pointed out the window, and sure enough, the gummi ship descended out of the sky and approached what looked like a bustling train station. Donald steered the ship to a secluded area outside the station.

"Well, Master Yen Sid did say we would have take a train to the school," Sora said.

"What is the name of the school anyway?" Donald asked.

"Uh…"

"You forgot already?!"

"No. It just has a funny name, that's all. It was something-Warts."

"Warts?" Goofy wondered. "A school with warts?"

"Oh I remember! Hogwarts. What a weird name." Said Sora as the three made their way to a grand building which read: KING'S CROSS STATION.

It was a grand station at that. Many platforms, citizens scurrying about, and our three heroes earned puzzling looks from the patrons.

"Wow." All three were amazed at the size of terminal. "Which train is ours, Sora?" Goofy asked.

"Master Yen Sid gave me these," Sora responded as he pulled out three train tickets. "But they say Platform 9 ¾. But that can't be right."

"Excuse me?" Came a voice behind them. Sora, Donald, and Goofy turned around to find a boy about the same height as Sora with a tangled mess of brown hair, green eyes, and glasses. Sora thought he could see some sort of mark behind the boy's bangs, but thought nothing of it.

"Did you say 'Platform 9 ¾?'" He asked.

"Uh, yes I did," Sora answered.

"You must be going to Hogwarts then."

Sora looked on with relief, thankful that he had met someone who looked like they knew where to go.

"Yes we are. But we don't see any Platform 9 ¾."

"You don't know how to get there? Have you ever been to Hogwarts?"

"Nope. First time for us." Goofy responded.

At that, the boy looked at Sora's two companions with a little bewilderment, but let it pass as soon as it came.

"Well, you can follow me then. I'm on my way there as well. Start of school and everything. My name is Harry. Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sora, and this is Donald," he gestured to the mage, "and Goofy," and did the same to the Captain.

Harry seemed a little surprised at Sora's remark. He had assumed this boy was learning to be a wizard if he was going to Hogwarts. And he had never met any wizard who had introduced themselves so cordially before. Usually they were astounded to meet him.

"What?" Sora asked, as Harry had let his countenance stare a little longer than he had wished.

"Oh nothing," he quickly reacted. "Off to the platform then, is it?"

Sora nodded. It was at this time that he noticed Harry pushing a cart with a heavy trunk and a caged owl.

"This is Hedwig. She a right bird and a very loyal friend of mine. Don't you have an owl?"

"Um, no, we don't. Why would we need one," Sora said.

"It's how we get the mail at school."

"I think we'll be alright."

The four walked on through the station, the many people staring at them as they passed.

"When you've been going through here as many times as I have, you get used to the staring," Harry said as he noticed how uncomfortable Sora was getting.

At last the reached Platforms 9 and 10. But Sora was still confused.

"So where is 9 ¾?" He asked.

"Just run through the wall between 9 and 10."

"Hey, are you trying to trick us?!" Donald interjected.

"No, really, just go through and don't stop."

Donald had a peeved look on his face and was about leave the boy when Sora chimed in.

"Ok, I'll give it a try."

"Careful Sora," Goofy said.

"Here it goes." And with that, Sora took to a jog, and then picked up speed. The brig wall came closer to his face when suddenly…

The impending collision with the wall did not occur as Sora was expecting. Instead, he passed cleanly through the brick façade and onto what looked like another platform. He fixed his gaze up and read a sign: Platform 9 ¾.

To his amazement, he saw many young people with, whom he could only assume, their parents. They, like Harry, were pushing carts with trunks, and each had their own species of owl. They were kissing and hugging their loved ones goodbye and boarding, what Sora finally noticed, long black carriages connected to a steam engine. On the front of the engine, Sora could make out the name: The Hogwarts Express.

As Sora looked on, he failed to notice that Donald, Goofy, and Harry had made their way through the wall and looked on as well.

"Well, I'm going to get my things on board and find my friends. If you can't find a compartment on board, come find me."

"Thanks Harry." And with that, Harry moseyed off into the crowd.

"So what do you guys think?" Sora asked.

"Well, I guess we gotta board the train if we're gonna get to Hogwarts." Goofy responded.

"Yea, let's go." Donald was impatient as always.

So the three, hurried off to one of the conductors and gave them their tickets. Needless to say, they were still garnering strange looks from everyone here as well. Soon they found an empty compartment and settled in to be taken to the school.

I know It's a slow start, but it will get better. Read and Review please


	3. Chapter 3: The Heartless Arrive

The Hogwarts Express steamed along the tracks through the English countryside. The sun began to set as the twilight casted shadows through some of the trees. Donald and Goofy looked out at the passing scenery while Sora's mind was elsewhere.

He was looking out of the compartment and down the corridors at some of the other people, whom he could only assume were students. Goofy peeled his eyes away from the window to look at his friend.

"What's the matter Sora?" he asked.

"Huh?" Sora heard the Captain's voice and turned his head. "Oh…nothing," he responded, and continued to look out.

Donald and Goofy looked at each other as if to doubt their friend's feelings.

"C'mon Sora, what's wrong?" inquired the Mage.

"Well…" Sora began. "It's just that it seems kinda quiet. I mean, there's been no sign of heartless anywhere. I thought, maybe with us coming here, that they'd show up."

"Aw, don't worry about stuff like that." Goofy reassured. "We just need to focus on helping these guys at the school."

Sora turned and gave a smile to his two friends and said, "Yea you're right." Suddenly he heard some of the students conversing, and picked out a familiar voice. Looking down the corridor again, he spotted Harry looking into the other compartments as he walked down towards the three heroes. Sora also noticed a bushy brown-haired girl, and a boy with red hair, slightly taller than Harry, following close behind.

"Why can't we just meet them when we get to the school?" The boy asked as Harry looked into another compartment. "We've been walking down this train since we left."

Harry turned around and said, "You just have to meet them." Harry seemed driven to find whoever he was looking for. And luck stroke as Harry spotted Sora from the end of the car looking down his way. "Come on this way."

"There's only one way to go," came the girl, obviously a little annoyed. Harry just let it go as walked rather briskly down the corridor.

"Hey Harry," Sora greeted. Donald and Goofy also greeted their acquaintance from the train station.

"Hey. Glad I found you three." Harry said.

"So, uh, who're your friends?" Goofy asked as he looked behind Harry at the two students behind him in the hall.

"Oh, I'd like you to me…" he started, but when he turned and saw the surprised looks on his friends' faces, he paused, and gave a perplexed look himself.

But the moment passed as quickly as it came as the girl spoke up, "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley," came the red haired boy, still surprised at the occupants of the compartment.

"Nice to meet ya, name's Goofy."

"Donald Duck."

"And I'm Sora. So, are you guys going to this school too?"

"Oh, yes, and you should probably change into your robes soon, as should the rest of the students," came Hermione.

"Hermione, we'll change when feel like," Ron piped, but Hermione gave him a scowling look.

"Well, don't blame me if Gryffindor loses 50 points because you aren't properly dressed."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked at the bickering friends.

"Wait, what robes?" Sora asked, stopping the two from going further with their argument. Goofy and Donald wondered the same thing.

"You don't have any?" Harry responded.

"Uh-uh." Donald shook his head.

"Maybe Professor McGonagall will go easy on you three, seeing as you're new." Harry thought.

"Otherwise, you'll be in detention before you can say 'butterbeer'." Ron said.

"Well, I'm going to get ready, so if you don't mind," Hermione started and then looked at the three in the compartment. "It was nice meeting you." And with that, she disappeared down the corridor and into the next car.

"Guess we should be going to," Ron thought.

Harry agreed, and the two bid Sora, Donald, and Goofy goodbye, saying they will see each other at the feast.

"A feast? Wonder what kind of food they'll have," Goofy thought.

"Dunno, but maybe—"Sora started, but suddenly the breaks to the train screeched through the evening air. The three grasped onto their seats just to keep from toppling into one another. Goofy, however was unsuccessful.

"Wak, get off me, you big palooka!" Donald scowled.

"Sorry Donald, but I couldn't help it," Goofy said as clambered off his friend. "But I wonder what that was."

"I don't know, but…"Sora began as he looked out into the corridor. Other students were peering out as well, wondering what had caused the train to come to a complete halt. "I think we should—"

Screams filled the car, as dark shadows appeared out of nowhere and into the corridor.

"Heartless!"

Donald and Goofy drew their staff and shield as Sora drew his keyblade. The three leapt into battle.

"Stay in your compartment!" Sora pleaded, hoping to keep the students safe. The corridor was only a few feet wide, forcing the three to battle in line.

The other students had locked their doors but looked out into the halls at the three strangers wielding unusual weapons. Their eyes widened as more of the strange shadows popped up and at each end of the corridor.

"Thunder!" Donald stayed in the middle of the corridor, so as to cast his magic at each end of the car.

"Come on!" Goofy was blindly charging the Shadow heartless with his shield. Once he got to the end of the car. Here, as the heartless began to surround him, Goofy unleashed Tornado, and spun furiously with his shield, disbanding the shadows.

Sora was at the other end of the car, wailing on his share of heartless. But not only were there Shadows, Soldiers began to appear as well.

"Magnega!" The gravity spell did its job, as the heartless were sucked together by a magnetic sphere just above Sora's head.

Here, Sora jumped in the air and slashed at the mass of heartless circling around. He came to ground panting a little, smiling at his work. But victory was short-lived as more Shadows and Soldiers appeared.

"Aw come on!" Sora groaned.

"Sora! Goofy!" Came the Mage.

"Right." Sora caught on. Goofy nodded as well, and soon there was a blinding light. The students watching had to shield there eyes only for a moment. When they looked on again, they were awestruck.

Donald and Goofy had disappeared, but Sora remained; only now he wielded two keyblades, and his outfit shone a brilliant gold. Light seemed to radiate from him, and the heartless seemed to be taken aback.

However, the Shadows and Soldiers attacked again, but moved lightening pace, swinging both keyblades at the attacking hoards. The heartless were outmatched at the boy's increased power. Once he had generated enough power, Sora began to spin with his keyblades above him. The heartless became suspended in the air, helpless against the keyblade wielder. The students could not help but let their jaws fall to the ground at what they were seeing. Sure, they had seen magic, but nothing like this.

After a few spins, a vortex of light erupted from Sora and sent the heartless reeling. Sora landed on his feet and looked at both ends of the car. All seemed quiet now, and then his gaze fell upon the windows of the compartments, which were plastered with stunned faces. His clothes lost their radiance, and Donald and Goofy were once again at his sides.

"Gawrsh, I hope the other students are ok." Goofy worried.

"Come on, we should go check the other cars."

At that moment, the train kick started and began to move once again. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were passing down the corridor of each car, checking out if the heartless had done any damage. From the looks of it, they hadn't, as the students in the other cars were lost in deep conversation, wondering what had caused the train to stop. It was then that Donald had bumped into someone going the other way.

"Hey, watch where you're going," he said angrily as he looked up. But he immediately recognized the face.

"Oh, you're Harry's friend."

"Yes, and you should not be so rude," replied Hermione, looking rather flustered. She was now dressed in her robes, which had a badge with the letter P stitched on.

"Is everyone ok?" Sora asked

"I believe so, although I really don't know what caused the train to stop. Do you?"

Sora looked at Donald and Goofy, and they looked back, not sure of what to say.

"We'll tell you when we get to the school."

Hermione looked at them suspiciously, but decided against pressing the matter. "You three should prepare yourselves. We'll be arriving shortly."

Sora looked out of one of the windows, and sure enough the scenery had changed. The three made their way back to their own compartment to get a better look. The countryside had disappeared, as there were trees rolling along the hills. The sun had set, although there was still enough light to see in the distance. And what that light fell on amazed them.

Sitting high on a cliff was a grand castle, looking rather worn from centuries of existence. Many turrets and spires climbed into the sky, making Disney Castle look miniscule.

"Wow," was all that Donald could say, which was more than what either of his two companions could come up with. As the train raced closer to the castle, Sora could make out small buildings coming into view. Lights dotted the scenery as the train began to slow down.

"Looks like we're there," Sora surmised.

"Yup, now maybe we can get somethin' to eat, ah-hyuck," Goofy added.

"We gotta look out for the heartless," Donald said.

"Aw, c'mon Donald. The students are going to that feast, and Master Yen Sid said we have watch over them. So that's where we're gonna go." Sora was hoping to win this petty quarrel.

And he did, as Donald could only sigh in defeat.

The train came to stop in a little town nestled in a valley below the castle. Sora looked out and saw the students begin to file out of the train. So the three decided to follow, seeing as they knew not where to go.

As they stepped out and on to the station platform, they could see most of the students heading out towards the road that led to the castle. In the distance Sora could see some of them boarding carriages, but to his amazement they were moving on their own. To his right, he heard a booming voice calling out.

"First year! First years this way!" Sora turned and almost fell where he stood. A man, or what he thought was a man, stood shouting out, directing the young students, waving a lantern along the platform. He was as tall as the Beast, and had long mangy hair, and a big, bushy beard. Donald and Goofy turned and jerked in fear as well.

After a few moments, Sora found his voice and asked his companions, "Well we aren't students, so which way should we go?"

"Maybe we should ask him," Goofy answered, gesturing towards the giant man, who was now in conversation with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy made their way to the young wizards, hoping to be pointed in the right direction.

"Oh, here they are Hagrid," Harry said as he saw the three approaching.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore told me all about you three," Hagrid said as he eyed Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"He did?" Sora asked.

"O'course. He said that you just need to take one o' the carriages up ter the school and meet with Professor McGonagall. She'll take you to Professor Dumbledore. But I can't see why three new students would have to see the headmaster on the first night."

"Oh, we're not students," Donald blurted then immediately put his hands to his mouth.

This remark surprised Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and now they had many questions on their mind.

"No we're not," Sora started as he looked down on the Mage. "But you'll find out more soon enough. Thanks for the help Mr., uh, Hagrid. C'mon guys." And with that the three raced across the station towards the road where the horseless carriages were. Sora knew that they would want to know who they were and why they had come, but didn't want to alert them that they were not from this world.

"Nice going, Donald."

"I'm sorry, it just came out," replied the Mage.

"Let's just get on a carriage and find Dumbledore."

They all agreed, and soon were being pulled towards the school. The sky had blackened now, and the castle could barely be made out against the stars. With the heartless now in this world, Sora knew he would have to work quickly with Donald and Goofy to find the keyhole.

Well, I got some action in this chapter, so maybe that can quench your thirst. R&R!


	4. Chapter 4: The Start-of-term-Feast

Sora, Donald, and Goofy exited their horseless carriage and walked through what looked like the main courtyard to the castle. Students were gathering together with there friends, beginning their conversations and filing inside. It was obvious to Sora what most of them were talking about, as he was sure rumors of the events on the train had spread, thus earning the three stares from several of the students.

"Looks like we're getting popular," Sora observed.

"Let's just find Professor McGoug—uh, McGrown—," Goofy stuttered.

"McGonagall!" corrected Donald.

Sora agreed, and the three followed the rest of the students inside the castle.

Inside, all of the students were ushered into another room. At a glance, Sora could see through the open door that it was fairly grand inside, and students were finding their seats.

"You three," came and elderly woman's voice, with the hint of a Scottish accent.

The three heroes turned in the direction of the voice and found a woman dressed in emerald green robes, and wore a pointed hat cocked to one side. Her hair was drawn in a bun, and her eyes fit her prim expression as she stared through her glasses down at Sora.

"Professor McGonagall?" Sora asked.

"Yes, and you three have yet to step foot in a class room, and already you've caused quite the commotion. Now, if you please, follow me."

The three were a little frightened at the woman. Clearly, the statement that Mr. Weasley had made on the train was not to be underestimated. Still, they took to a rather brisk stride as Professor McGonagall led them through the halls of the castle.

"Professor Dumbledore is very content that you have arrived, but I am not so convinced. How a boy, not even seventeen yet, and two anthropomorphic creatures could help these students is beyond me."

Sora was about to rebuke when she continued, "But, I trust the headmaster's decisions, and so I will concede to arguing." She stopped when the group came to a door at the end of one of the halls. Just as Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked around confused, the door opened, and a man not unlike Merlin appeared.

He was dressed in robes colored in the gentlest shade of violet. His silver beard was so long that it was tucked inside his belt. Half-moon spectacles lined his calm face above his crooked nose, and behind them were eyes of the calmest blue.

"Professor Dumbledore, Master Yen Sid's—apprentices." McGonagall stated.

"Ah yes, welcome to Hogwarts." Dumbledore warmly greeted the three heroes. "I am in deep gratitude for your coming. I must give my deepest regards to Master Yen Sid. Now, I am aware that there was a bit of trouble on the train."

He hadn't missed a beat, and quickly wanted to hear of their endeavors.

"Uh, yes sir," Sora started. "The heartless came on board, but nobody was hurt."

For a moment, Sora could see a grim expression on the old wizard, but it was soon replaced with one of relief. "Good. But now I feel it is time we go to the feast. Afterwards we will discuss the reason of your being here." He extended his arm towards the door, and everyone, except Professor McGonagall, who had retreated back down the hall, went in.

"She must prepare the first-years," Dumbledore explained as Sora looked back.

As they walked in, they were greeted with the white noise of many people locked in their own conversations. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked out and saw all of the students sitting in four long rows of tables situated in a grand hall. Everybody was lost in their discussions, and failed to notice them come in. Then they looked up towards the ceiling, or where there was supposed to be a ceiling. The night sky lighted by the moon shone through into the hall. Floating candles hovered above the tables giving off a serene glow. To Sora's left, there was another long table with people who appeared much older than the students. Sora could only assume that these were the teachers. They had noticed their entrance and each gave a long stern look to the three of them. Sora noticed Hagrid was seated their as well and gestured over.

"Have a seat, you three." Next to Hagrid were three vacant seats. Dumbledore had already taken his at the center of the table and looked out among the students.

"Hey, I thought this was a feast," Donald said.

"It's comin'. Have ter wait fer the rest o' the students, now don' we," Hagrid responded, leaving the fowl a little dejected.

Just as Hagrid finished, the grand doors at the other end of the hall were opened, and Professor McGonagall led in a group of small, nervous-looking first-years. The noise died down, and now everyone's eyes fell on the group. They made their way to the front of the all where a lone stool stood in front of the table where the teachers sat. Sora finally noticed the old, wrinkled hat that sat on top of the stool.

"When I call your name, you will be sorted into your houses," McGonagall stated. From there, she read off the first name from a piece of parchment. A little girl apprehensively emerged from the group and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the old hat on the student's head.

"Well, the first student to be sorted," came a wry voice.

Sora looked around but could not find the source. "Let's see, dedicated, and loyal, very good qualities those are," said the voice again. Sora turned his head back towards the girl, and saw the hat moving. Much to his astonishment, the hat was talking!

"I know, HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted, and the table on the far left erupted in cheers as the student made her way there.

For the next few minutes, the first-years were sorted into their appropriate houses. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were still confused and amazed at how and ordinary looking wizard hat could talk and decide where to place everyone. The tables were busy greeting their new students when Dumbledore stood up.

"Before we begin our banquet," he began as the hall silenced. "I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were lost in confusion once again when Hagrid stated, "Go on, eat up you three. You were beggin' fer food earlier." They looked up at the half-giant, then down at the table. Hot, steaming food had miraculously appeared before them. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked at each other then back down and happily delved in.

….

As the feast started to come to a close, Dumbledore once again stood up, and the students obliged by silencing themselves.

"Before we are sent off, I have a few announcements. First, congratulations to our new Potions Master, Professor Slughorn." Dumbledore gestured to a stout man with a long mustache, and the hall gave applause.

"With Professor Slughorn taking over potions, the Defense Against the Dark Arts position will be given to Professor Snape." Dumbledore looked towards a man at the other end of the table. Gasps and whispers erupted from the students as Sora looked at the man. His hair was an oily black, and curtained his pale white face. He had a look of disdain as he nodded towards Dumbledore. The whispers died as a subdued applause replaced them.

"Not much liked by the students, Professor Snape is," Hagrid pointed out. "He's been after that position fer years."

"Dark arts?" Sora questioned. He then looked at his two friends. "Wonder how we'll be teaching them about the heartless."

"Gawrsh, hadn't really thought about it yet," Goofy responded as he put his head in his hand.

"Awe, we'll figure something out," the Mage reassured.

"And now," Dumbledore continued, "it is time for us to tuck in."

And with that, all of the students rose from their seats and began to file out of the hall. Shouts of "Gryffindor follow me" and "Slytherin this way" were heard among the crowds.

As the hall emptied, the teachers began to make their way out as well. Hagrid bid his good night and followed suit. Soon Sora, Donald and Goofy were left with Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"It is time to discuss why you are here. I'm sure Master Yen Sid told you, however, I must reassure you that this will be no easy task."

"Yes sir," the three responded as though they were talking to Yen Sid himself.

"Now, for the first few weeks, I want you to attend some of the classes, get a grasp at how the students learn. By doing this, you will learn your way around the castle. I hear you've become acquaintances with Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger."

Sora nodded yes.

Dumbledore chuckled as he continued, "I am not surprised. When something happens to this castle, those three seem to always be in the middle of the situation. Very well. You three will observe their classes. In a few weeks time, I will have notices about the castle of your teachings. These students must know of the dark times that lie ahead."

Th three looked at each other and nodded in agreement, then back at Dumbledore.

"Professor McGonagall has agreed to keep an eye on you. Try not to get into any trouble." Dumbledore smiled at this last statement.

He then looked at Professor McGonagall. "I shall see to it that any rule breaking will be severely dealt with," she started. "You three must conduct yourselves professionally. You are, after all, teachers now."

"Right," Sora responded.

"I believe that settles everything then," said Dumbledore as he stood up. "Time for us to tuck in as well."

And with that, the five made their way out of the Great Hall. Dumbledore split off from the group as McGonagall led Sora, Donald, and Goofy outside of the castle.

"You three will be staying in a hut next to Hagrid's."

"We can't stay in the castle?" Sora asked, a little disappointed.

"No, but I feel you might like these accommodations better," McGonagall responded as they made their way down a rocky hill towards the tree line. Sora noticed at the bottom of the hill was a tiny hut with a light shingling inside. It sat up against the dark forest, which screamed "do not enter" to the three. Next to the tiny hut was another, slightly bigger. It looked rather inviting with its small home appearance. Hagrid stepped out of the tiny hut, which amazed the three heroes that he could fit in it.

"Good evening Hagrid. I shall leave them in your care now."

McGonagall then turned and made her way back to the castle.

"Looks like you three will be staying out here with me. Well, best be inside then, no tellin' what might come out of there," he said looking towards the forest.

"What _is _in there?" Sora asked.

"Uh, well, um…I'll tell ya when you come to me class."

Sora rolled his, but then looked towards the dark trees again. He could sense something in there-whether dangerous or not, he could not tell.

"C'mon Sora, let's get some sleep," Donald suggested.

They walked into their hut and quickly found their beds. They quickly settled in, and fell asleep, eagerly awaiting to see what new adventure lay in the castle.


	5. Chapter 5: A Failed Spell

The first few weeks at Hogwarts were a bit of an adventure for Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They had been attending classes with Harry, just as Professor Dumbledore instructed, but what these students were learning was far beyond their comprehension. Even Donald, the King's Mage himself, was a bit flustered. Transfiguration, mixing potions of all kinds, even charms and spells that were handy in defending oneself from danger. All the while, they had earned the same curious stares from the other students since their arrival. The tales of the fiasco on the train had obviously spread throughout the school, and no one was shy to question them.

"Who are you?"

"What was that 'key' thing?"

"Are you new students?"

One day during lunch in the Great Hall, Sora grew tired of the berating interrogations.

"Ugh, when are we going to start our lessons," he frustratingly asked his two friends.

"Gawrsh, I dunno," Goofy responded. "We've been here for almost a month and all we've done is go to class. Of course, some of the spells here are pretty neat."

"Aw phooey," Donald added. "We should ask Professor Dumbledore when it's our turn."

"Hey look," Goofy said, pointing towards the open doors. Walking in was the Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall. In her hand she held a rolled piece of parchment.

"You three," she said as she approached their table. "It looks like it is your time to shine." She handed the paper to Sora and he unrolled it.

_Sora, Donald, Goofy,_

_It is time for your teachings to begin. I have arranged a classroom next to Professor Snape's class to help you out. You will have your first class today at 3 pm. Please see me beforehand. _

_ Professor Dumbledore_

"Looks like we're on," Sora said as he finished reading.

"C'mon, let's go see the Professor," came the Mage.

…..

"So what new class is this?" Ron asked as Harry looked around the room. There were no desks, just empty space leading up to the blackboard and large cabinet that stood alone in the center. Other students were coming in, and much to Harry's chagrin, Draco Malfoy had found his way in the room.

"I shouldn't have to take this. We've already got Defense, now this?" he said with disdain. "Potter, just another class with you."

"Shut it Malfoy," Harry fired back.

"Oh, feeling brave are we."

"Harry, don't," Hermione interjected.

"I'll show you how brave."

"That's enough!" A very loud and annoyingly duck-like voice screamed.

The students turned their attention back towards the door where Sora, Donald, and Goofy now stood. Donald had his staff drawn as if to intimidate the students. They walked in towards the center of the room and had the students encircle them.

"Wait a minute," Harry started, "you're the professor?"

"Uh, looks like it," Sora answered.

"You can't be serious," Malfoy scoffed. "You're no older than any of us, and I've yet to see you with a wand. How do we know that any of you can do magic?"

Many of the students nodded and voiced their agreement with the Slytherin.

"Well, you're partly right. Goofy here can't do magic. But as for me and Donald…" Sora trailed off as Donald gave a demonstration. He raised his staff and bolts of lightning rained down in class. Luckily, he aimed around the students. The room fell silent, eerily impressed with the Mage.

"Ooh, one spell—," Malfoy started.

"And one is enough for now." Sora interrupted. "Now, we need to get started." He turned towards the cabinet before another question was raised.

"What about you?" Harry asked.

Sora turned back, and the students were staring at him with curiosity. Clearly, they desired another demonstration.

"Well…" Sora stuck out his hand, and in a flash of light, something took residence in his grasp. Slight gasps were among the students as they looked on at the key-like sword that Sora now held.

"This is my 'wand'," he stated. "It's called a Keyblade, and I am its chosen wielder."

"Chosen?" Hermione inquired. "It makes a choice?"

"Yes. It's how I perform my magic. Now, no more questions, we really need to get started."

"I'm not taking orders from the likes of you," Malfoy yelled out. "C'mon Crabbe, Goyle." Two burley looking students grunted and started to leave with Malfoy before someone blocked their way.

"You will do as you are told, Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall had impeded their progress. Malfoy looked up at her disgusted, then back at Sora, who had a slight grin on his face. Professor McGonagall took a seat, one she had conjured, near the back of the room.

"Uh, Sora?" Goofy asked

Sora turned to his friend. "Oh, right." He walked to the cabinet, hoping there would be no further interruptions.

"Inside is a creature you all are familiar with, or so we've been told. It's a boggart." The students were now looking on with great interest. "So what does it do?"

The first hand flew up in the air just as Sora finished the question. "Yes, Hermione?"

"A boggart is a shape-shifting creature that takes on the form of whatever is our greatest fear."

Sora looked at his two friends as if to confirm the answer. "Uh, right, at least, I think that's how Professor Dumbledore described 'em," Goofy said.

"Uh, yea. Now, he also said that the way to combat this is with a charm, um…Ridikkulus?" Sora added. "But we won't be using that. Today, we are going to introduce you to the heartless."

"Heart….less?" Hermione asked. At that, students started whispering. "Wow, something Hermione doesn't know." "Must be pretty dark."

Hermione ignored her fellow classmates. "Sora—er, Professor, what exactly are heartless?"

Grim features appeared on the three 'Professors.' "They're the darkness in peoples' hearts," the Mage started.

Questionable and surprised faces stared back at them. "Uh, what Donald means is, when someone lets darkness into their heart, then that darkness takes form. That person loses their heart to darkness, and the being left behind is one born of darkness. That being is a Heartless." Sora explained.

"How could a person actually lose their heart?" Hermione asked.

"C'mon Hermione, no one could actually lose their heart," Ron scoffed.

Some students agreed, while others, including Harry, looked on.

"If you heard about the incident on the train," Sora continued, "that is what we fought. Some of the students in that train car saw them. And if they are here, then the darkness is coming. So we have been brought here to teach you all how to fight the darkness." Sora paused, letting Goofy go on, "The Heartless will stop at nothing to take you're heart and turn you into one of them."

"Right. So today, you're going to get a look at you're first Heartless." With that, Sora stood in front of the cabinet. He let the image of a Shadow form in his mind. Goofy opened the door, and a dark creature came out. It had four appendages, two antennae, and small, beady yellow eyes. At first the students were a little surprised, and then became rather disappointed.

"That's a heartless?" One asked, disbelieving. Professor McGonagall had stood up to get a better look.

"One kind," Donald responded. "There are many different kinds, and many much more powerful."

"He's right," Sora added. "Obviously, I'd like to attack, but this isn't a real Heartless. Dumbledore has a spell of Light around the school to keep them away. But we will encounter them."

The class went by, and Sora had the boggart change into various forms of Heartless: Soldiers, Rapid Thrusters, Icy Cubes, Pirates, only the small variety. The students, found a way to take notes, with Sora noting that he would ask Professor Dumbledore for desks next time.

"Well, I guess that's it for today," Sora said, having closed the cabinet with the boggart inside. The students started to disburse, along with Professor McGonagall, leaving the three heroes alone.

"Not bad, huh," Goofy stated of their performance.

"Yea, but we really need the 'real' Heartless if they want to learn how to fight," Sora responded.

"So that'll be our next lesson," Donald said.

Over the next week, Sora, Donald, Goofy showed the same Heartless to other students. They noticed only the older students attended their classes. Sora contemplated that Dumbledore must not want the younger ones to have to face the darkness. After lunch at the end of the week, the three made their way out of the castle.

"Feels good to come out here," Sora said as he took in a breath.

"Yea, this teaching is kinda wearin' on me," Goofy complained. "I wonder how the others do it."

"Tenure," Donald answered.

Sora chuckled. He then looked up at the trees and could tell the leaves were changing. The air was also considerably cooler than when they first arrived a month earlier. "Hey, Halloween is coming up soon, isn't it?"

Donald and Goofy looked at each other before nodding yes.

"Wonder what Jack has been up to."

"They must be busy," Donald said.

"Yea, it is their time of the year," Goofy added.

"Maybe we can bring a little of Halloween Town here. What do you guys say?"

"Good idea, Sora! Ah-hyuck."

"Dumbledore said that they're having a special feast on Halloween. Maybe we can spruce the place up."

All of a sudden their glee came to a halt as dark beings appeared out of the ground and air.

"Heartless?!" Donald shouted.

"But how-?" Sora started as he drew his Keyblade.

Donald unleashed a ring of fire with his staff, catching a few unlucky Shadows in its wake, as Goofy threw his shield in the fray. Soldiers responded by twisting and turning their arms, creating a vortex and hitting the Mage.

"Wak! I'll show you." With that, he unleashed a fury of thunder attacks on the Soldiers, easily clearing a path.

"That'll show ya!"

"Donald, look out!" Sora shouted, as smashed a Shadow leaping towards the Mage. "Where are they coming from?"

Sora then leapt into a group of Soldiers and let loose a series of combo attacks. He brought his Keyblade down to the ground, unleashing a powerful explosion of light, slaying the Soldiers.

"Sora!" Goofy called. He had become surrounded by Darkball Heartless. Donald and Sora jumped in beside their friend. "You guys ready?" Sora asked. The two shook their heads yes.

In an instant the three attacked simultaneously, firing a barrage of drive orbs at the Heartless. The other Darkballs closed in on them, but they reacted in time to summon a cluster of fireworks on the unlucky dark creatures. Quickly they vanished, but more Shadows and Soldiers appeared. Sora, growing tired, delivered powerful slashes, slaying them all. One final wave came upon them. A hoard of Darkballs, Shadows, and Soldiers. The three regrouped to commence the final attack of the Trinity. They raised their weapons towards the sky, where a massive orb of energy formed. The Heartless closed in, but the orb exploded in a magnificent blinding light.

When the light subsided, Sora, Donald, and Goofy collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

"Where did they come from?" Sora gasped.

"Guess we need to see the Professor," Goofy wondered.

"Look!" Donald shouted pointing towards the castle.

Coming down the hill, accompanied by Professors Snape and McGonagall, was Professor Dumbledore.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy. What happened?" the headmaster asked.

"Sir," Sora started still on the ground, "the spell you put on the castle didn't work. The Heartless have found a way in."

"What'll we do, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I think we should head back into the castle." He responded, and hastily made his way back up the hill.

"But sir—" Sora started. But the headmaster was already at the door, before disappearing inside. "Wow, he's pretty fast."

"Come along you three," McGonagall said. With that, they went into the castle, hoping to find an explanation to the now-invading darkness.


	6. Chapter 6: Halloween

Halloween had come and the Great Hall was decorated as such. Pumpkins were floating in the air with the candles, each with their own carved face. The ghosts of the castle had taken up to scaring the students for this special occasion.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy had agreed with the other professors to keep their encounter with the Heartless on school grounds quiet. There had been no other incidents, but the three were now on their toes for any other attacks.

Tonight, however, they felt they could relax a little and enjoy the Halloween feast that was held every year before the start of the Quidditch season. Sora was talking with area about the sport.

"So, you guys fly on brooms, throw balls through hoops to score, but you have to find a tiny golden ball to win?"

"Well, it ends the match if I catch the Snitch, which is 150 points, but it doesn't necessarily mean we win," Harry responded.

"Sounds pretty fun, can't wait to see you guys play tomorrow." Sora had delved into his plate, feeling as though he hadn't had a proper meal since they arrived at the castle. The entire Hall was abuzz with talk of how classes were progressing and the impending match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Sora, Donald, and Goofy had learned that these two houses were bitter rivals, and had seen evidence of it between classes, with students from each house trying to play pranks or jinx the other by surprise.

"It's never a clean match when we play Slytherin," Harry said as he washed down his chicken with some pumpkin juice.

"Yea…so what's wrong with Ron?" Sora had noticed Harry's red-haired friend, sitting across from them, was poking at his food, a sulking look about his countenance.

"He thinks he's going to be a failure tomorrow. We've had a rough couple of practices, but he just needs a confidence boost. I know he can play really well when he feels comfortable." Harry had dropped his voice to almost a whisper so as not to attract Ron's attention.

Sora then looked back at Ron, wondering if there was anything he could do. While he was thinking, however, his two friends walked up to him.

"No trouble?" Sora asked.

"So far, so good," replied Donald. "Not a Heartless in sight." Sora's eyes grew wide at this remark.

"Why would there be Heartless?" Harry asked.

"Well, uh, um…"Donald stuttered.

"Professor Dumbledore just wants us to be cautious. Ever since the accident on the train, ya know," Goofy said, hoping to divert Harry's curiosity.

"Right…" Harry did not at all seem convinced.

"I'm gonna be horrible tomorrow!" Ron's shout had earned some looks from surrounding Gryffindors, and jerked the four in front of him out of their thoughts.

"Oh shut it Ron. You'll be fine. Trust me." Anything Harry said, though, did not seem to lighten Ron's spirits.

"Still sulking, I see." A set of bushy brown hair had sat down next to Ron. "You'll be brilliant. I know it." At Hermione's words, Ron finally allowed a small smile to escape his face.

"Thanks."

With Ron finally feeling the slightest bit better about himself, they dove into some pudding for dessert.

With the end of the feast drawing near, Dumbledore finally stood from the staff table.

"Another wonderful Halloween feast! I want to thank Professor Flitwik for all the fine decorations once again this year." He gestured to the tiny Charms professor sitting next to Hagrid on one end of the table, and Professor Flitwik gave a little wave at the applause he received.

"And now," Dumbledore continued, "it is time for us to tuck in. Tomorrow, we can all expect an excellent start to the Quidditch season, with—"

A loud and thunderous crack resonated throughout the all, sending screams from the younger students in every direction. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were looking around, wondering if this was just part of the school. They felt it wasn't as they looked at the other concerned faces looking around. They finally looked at Dumbledore, whose kind face had fallen to one of resentment, his blue eyes piercing through his half-moon spectacles.

"Well, well," a voice all to familiar to the three heroines sounded from the entrance doors. "What have we here?" Another crack, a flash, and green smoked billowed from the door, only to dissipate and reveal a tall woman with a green face. She wore a dark cloak with horns protruding from the top of her head. On one shoulder sat a black raven.

"Maleficent!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy had risen from the Gryffindor table, drew their weapons, leapt into a battle stance in the center of the Hall. All eyes were wide with shock as they fell on the four in the center. The teachers were looking between them and Professor Dumbledore, wondering if he would do something. He stared on, however, a look of determination as if to rid a foul beast from his presence.

"Ah, the king's lackeys," Maleficent said coolly. "I should have expected you here. You seem to always be in my way when I seek a powerful gain."

Sora noticed that he could see the giant doors behind her. "Donald, Goofy," he whispered to his companions. "She's not really here. It's just like back at your castle. Look." He pointed out her transparency.

Maleficent seemed to have overheard his private conversation. "It is true, young key-bearer. I am not fully here. There is a deep magic that forbids me from entering this castle. I believe you thank the headmaster for that." Her eyes looked up to Dumbledore, who was making his way down from the raised platform to the center of the Hall.

"So this is Maleficent." He was calm in his disposition, but Dumbledore still looked angry with her appearance. "I have wondered when you turn up at my castle."

"You were expecting me?" Even though she asked, she did not seem surprised.

"Yes, ever since the Heartless made their way onto the grounds, I was assured that you would eventually come. Thanks to these three, however," Dumbledore looked down at Sora and finally smiled, "I feel more at peace than ever at your arrival."

"Yes, they seem to always find a way to ruin my special occasions." Her smirk had turned into a frown, as she recalled some of her past endeavors with Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"So why are you here?" Sora finally asked the question that seemed to be begging an answer. The students and the rest of the staff still had their eyes glued on the only five people standing in the Hall.

"I am still on a property venture. You destroyed _The Castle That Never Was_, and I am unable to enter the king's castle at all. So I have come here. A school that trains witches and wizards." Her eyes now wandered about the students. "What a marvelous castle. Such young hearts waiting to be devoured by the darkness. I shall discover what magic this place holds and build my army."

"Wak! You'll never get away with it!" Donald had come unglued from his spot and charged towards the evil sorceress. But, just as in Disney Castle, he was unable to strike her, as he flew through her and smacked into the doors.

"Once again, you will have to find patience, fowl mage. In time, I will come to own this castle, and my Heartless will overrun whatever resistance you may put up."

"You just don't learn, do you?" Sora drew her attention with the sarcasm dripping from his remark. "As long as me, Donald, and Goofy are here, the Heartless don't stand a chance."

"Do not underestimate me, little boy. You may have won the previous battles, but you have yet to win the war. Yes, you defeated me before, but I returned. And I will have my vengeance on you yet." She was now speaking in a malicious tone.

After a few tense moments, Maleficent finally spoke. "We will meet again, and you fools will rue the day you crossed me." Another crack and a flash, and Maleficent had disappeared.

Sora then turned to Dumbledore. "Sir, I think it's time for the students to go to bed."

"I agree." As we was about to announce to the Hall, Maleficent's voice again rang out.

"Oh yes," her voice seemed to be coming from all directions, as every eye looked up and around. "A little parting gift from me." She laughed maliciously as her voice faded away. Goofy turned toward the door, noticing some of the students trying to leave. "Sora, look! She's blocked the door!"

Indeed, Maleficent had blocked the giant doors with some invisible force. "Then that means…" Sora's voice trailed off as screams erupted once again. This time, they were ready. Neoshadows surrounded them in the center. Dumbledore had hurried over to one of the tables to protect some of the students. As he did this, another invisible shield came down and kept anybody from trying to help Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

Immediately, Sora began slashing through the Neoshadows. Their immense numbers, however, provided an opportunity to fight back, and Sora paid the price for his overconfidence.

"Argh!" One of the Heartless and slashed at the back of his head. Sora turned and unleashed a powerful combo of swings. He then brought his keyblade down hard to the ground, which resulted in an explosion of the light. The Heartless surrounding him were no more, but Donald and Goofy still had their own problems.

Donald was now casting spell after spell, amazing the students and the staff with his gift of magic. He struck down several Bandits, which appeared after some of the Neoshadows and been disposed of, with different combinations of Blizzards and Firagas. Sora and Goofy had decided to team up and use Knocksmash to destroy more Bandits and, now appearing in mass, Wizard Heartless. Students watched as the two repeatedly threw Goofy's shield and Sora's keyblade at oncoming attackers, only to see it immediately appear back in their hands. After a few throws, Goofy then leapt on to Sora's shoulder, facing out towards the Heartless. They seemed to generate an immense amount of power as Goofy took off from Sora's shoulder, leaving a trail of smoke. He smashed into any Heartless in his path, easily disposing of them.

The battle was not over however. Just when it appeared the last Heartless had been slain, Invisibles came from portals of darkness at both ends of the Hall. There was no way of counting them, as they filled the center of the Hall, once again surrounding Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Sora! I think we're gonna need some help!" Donald yelled out.

"I think you're right!" Sora then reached inside one of his pockets and grabbed what looked like a small piece of jewelry. It was a small necklace with a small silver jewel engraved with what looked like a small hunter's lamp.

In an instant there was a flash of bright light and a booming voice.

"SORA!" A big blue blur then flew around the Hall. "Make some room!" He came to a halt next to Sora, and to the students, he looked like a giant blue man, but with a wisp of a tail, not unlike a ghost. He took Sora's keyblade and seemed to make a copy of it. Now they both were wielding weapons to face the oncoming hoard of Invisibles.

Then it all happened in an instant. Sora and the giant blue man, unleashed a powerful attack sending their keyblades flying in every direction, attacking the Invisibles and scattering them. It was utter chaos as the keyblades came back over Sora and the blue man, but they kept rising above them. The Invisibles started closing in again, but just as they were about to attack, the keyblades exploded over them, completely erasing the Invisibles from existence.

The students and staff covered their eyes from the blinding light. Once they looked on, they were shocked by what they saw.

The Great Hall had fallen silent. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were still in their battle stances, waiting to see if they would be attacked again. Then the invisible shields keeping everyone at bay lifted, but no one dared move, save for the Headmaster. He walked back to the center of the Hall.

"It seems once again, you have protected my students." Dumbledore was smiling down at them.

Realizing that the battle was over, Sora responded, "It's no big deal. And don't worry, as long as we're here, Maleficent won't take this castle."

"Oh, I feel most confident that she won't. Now, I think it is time for bed." Dumbledore instructed the students to follow their prefects.

There was a great bustle as the students filed out, each conversing with amazement at what they had just seen. For weeks, they had learned of the different types of Heartless from Sora, Donald, and Goofy. But to see how they defeated them seemed to be astonishing in its own right.

But with the Heartless coming on to the grounds now, the three heroes knew they would have to find the Keyhole fast. And they wondered whether they would have to face Maleficent in the end to find it.


	7. Chapter 7: Revelations

It was the first class for Sora, Donald, and Goofy since Maleficent's unexpected calling on Halloween. The entire castle had been abuzz about what the three had done, and were beginning to formulate their own back stories as to how they knew each other. There was also the Quidditch match, which, they had learned, was decisively won by Gryffindor. They had the misfortune of staying behind to guard the castle, however, and had missed the match. Sora could just make out the lyrics of some silly song they were singing, possibly about Ron.

The students were coming in and finding their seats. As soon as they all had found their seats, the chatter died, and all eyes fell on the three "teachers."

"Well, I know we all had a busy weekend," Sora began. "Congratulations on the match Harry, Ron." He gestured to the two friends, and they smiled back. "After Halloween, we have been thinking about what to teach today."

"You don't plan it out?" The class had turned their heads, unsurprised to see that the scoff had come from Malfoy.

"Well, not exactly," started Goofy. "We just kinda go with the flow."

"Yea, you ungrateful—"

"Donald." Sora stopped the mage from saying something he might regret.

"We've heard a lot of talk around the school since the Feast. We were wondering if you guys wanted to talk about it."

Still, the class had their eyes trained on the three up front. They seemed to be clinging to their anticipation.

"Anything you want to ask?"

A hand shot towards the air. "Yes, Hermione?"

"Who exactly was that witch that sent the Heartless?" She asked.

"Her name is Maleficent," Sora began. "She's a powerful sorceress that is bent on ruling all the worlds."

The students' eyes flew wide on this statement. Not that someone was trying to gain power, but it was the phrase 'all the worlds' that caught their attention, as evidenced by their whispers to one another.

Sora knew that they weren't to speak of the other worlds. After all, it was against the World Order. But he, along with Donald and Goofy, felt it was necessary for these students to know anything they could. It was a strange world that they were in, and Dumbledore did know Master Yen Sid, so they decided that there would be no harm in telling them.

"What do you mean 'all the worlds'?" Ron finally asked, and the class again grew silent.

The three looked at one another and then Sora answered, "I think it's time that you finally heard our story."

For the next hour, Sora, Donald, and Goofy told of their adventures. From the time Destiny Islands fell into darkness; their first meeting at Traverse Town; saving the worlds by locking the keyholes; defeating Maleficent in Hollow Bastion; how Sora had once lost his heart, but then reclaimed it with Kairi's help; their defeat of Xehanort's Heartless; how they woke up one day in a mansion with no memory of falling asleep there; saving the worlds once again, but this time from Organization XIII; and finally going home with their friends.

Sora had finished off the story now looking at an awestruck group of students. After a couple of moments, Hermione's hand raised again.

"So you three are here to save our world from falling into darkness?"

"Yes."

"Sorry, Sora, er Professor," It was Harry that spoke now, "I couldn't help but notice something on Halloween. You don't seem too concerned about Maleficent, given the way that you talked to her."

"Aw, she's just an old witch with a grudge," Donald replied. "We're not scared of her."

"Donald." Sora gave the mage another stern look. Then he turned back to Harry, "It's not that we're not concerned about her, because we are. But every time she tries to destroy a world, we've been there to stop her. But lately she just wants a castle to call home, which has me worried about her bigger plans." At this he looked at his two companions, and they seemed to agree with him.

"There is still one thing I don't understand," another voice had spoken up, this one belonging to Parvati Patil. "Who was that giant blue man that appeared out of nowhere on Halloween."

"Oh, heh heh. That was just the Genie." He paused to take in the confused expressions. "Genie is someone with phenomenal cosmic powers; he may be even more powerful than Dumbledore. But he's from one of the worlds that we saved."

"So how did he get here?" Ron asked.

"I summoned him," Sora said, as if it was so obvious. "Well, you see, we've made a lot of friends in our travels. And somehow, that strong bond creates a special trinket."

Sora drew out the various necklaces from his pockets. "Genie is just one of them," he held out the lamp charm, "but there are more. Sometimes, when things start to grow dim, I call on extra help. It's something I've learned over the last year. Friendship is the greatest light there is. And we try not to lose sight of it." Somewhere in his memory, Sora could see Cloud giving him this advice.

"Yea, ya gotta always keep your friends close to your heart," Goofy added.

Sora smiled at this then turned to the class, "Well, I think that's enough for today," Sora said, and the class gathered up their belongings. Once they were alone, Sora spoke to Donald and Goofy.

"Guys, I've been thinking. If Maleficent is here, we may need some help."

"What do you mean, Sora? We've been able to defeat her on our own before," Donald said, slightly surprised to hear this from the Keyblade wielder.

"Think about it, though. We are in a world with powerful wizards. Not all of them can be good. If she's here, she is probably trying to get them on her side."

"Hmm…" Goofy started, "you might be right Sora. But who can we get to help?"

"Well, Merlin seemed really helpful when your castle was in trouble."

"Yea, but he's helping the Restoration Committee," Donald said.

"Oh yea…"

The three pondered for only a few moments when Goofy spoke up. "How about the King."

Sora and Donald gave Goofy confused looks.

"Goofy, the King has to be on the look out for Xehanort," Sora thought.

"Yea, but if Maleficent is here, then maybe Xehanort is here too," Goofy responded.

"Yea, and they might be wanting to try and get you to be in the new Organization," the mage added, looking at Sora.

"You guys may be right," said Sora. "Alright we'll try and get word to the King to see if he can come."


	8. Chapter 8: Wizards and Summons

**To everyone who has been following this story, I am terribly sorry that I haven't updated since last November. It was a combination of school, forgetfulness, and writer's block. But no more! On with the story. **

**I will try to update every week or so.**

Chapter 8: Wizards and Summons

The trio had set out that afternoon to ask Dumbledore to send message to Master Yen Sid. After explaining the situation, the Headmaster could only agree, and, as amazed as the three boys were, he sent his fiery red phoenix, Fawkes, out of the castle.

It wasn't until a few nights later that Sora had received his answer.

It was dinner time in the Great Hall, and most of the students from each house were milling about, concentrating on studies while trying to fill their mouths with whatever morsel they could find. Sora, Donald, and Goofy found themselves seated with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, discussing things such as Quidditch, complaining about the cold as the year drew deeper into November, and watching Ron try and fit another dinner roll between the other two already being chewed.

"I really don't understand how someone can eat like that," Sora said, just gazing at the red head.

"What? I'm hungry," was Ron's only response. Hermione could only roll her eyes at the Weasley brother.

A pop and a cloud of smoke, blue in color, interrupted their content discourse. With the events of Halloween still fresh in everyone's mind, wands and Keyblade were quickly drawn. Teachers from the staff table quickly made their way down to the walkway in the center of the Hall.

"Not again…" Harry stared on as the smoke began to dissipate.

"Hang on, is that…?" Sora had recognized this entrance from somewhere before.

"Ah-hyuck, it is!" Goofy exclaimed.

The smoke cleared, revealing a funny looking man in what looked like a blue gown complete with matching blue slippers and pointed hat. His resemblance to Dumbledore was uncanny, as his long, white beard stretched to the floor and his eyes stared through full-mooned spectacles. In his left hand, he carried what looked like an oversized wand.

"It's Merlin!" Cried Donald.

"Ah, hello lads! Good to see you again," Merlin greeted joyfully.

The school had ceased in shock. They could only stare on as Sora, Donald, and Goofy gathered around what appeared to be an old friend.

"Did they say 'Merlin'?" Harry asked.

Ron could only nod.

"That's impossible." Hermione whispered. "Merlin is in many history books, and he's been dead for ages."

"Well, he looks good for his age then," Ron could only joke.

Many similar conversations were now radiating throughout the Hall. Even the staff seemed too stunned to move. Save for Dumbledore.

And it was at the Headmaster's first step towards the four that Merlin noticed.

"And a salutations to you, Professor Dumbledore. I've heard many a great things about you."

"And the wizarding world has only read great things about you," was Dumbledore's only response.

"Well, I've been alive and well. I needed a vacation, and I can assure you I'm as healthy as ever. Hoo-hoo."

"Uh, Merlin?" Goofy interrupted. "Was it you who got our message?"

"Oh heavens no," Merlin laughed, "Your phoenix, as I presume," he gestured toward the Headmaster, "found its way to Master Yen Sid's. In his haste to help, he sent the King to find me. But before I go on, I believe proper introductions must be made." He finished, noticing how most of the students were paralyzed with gaping mouths.

Looking around to address the entire Hall, Merlin proudly introduced himself. "My name is Merlin. Much like the staff here, as well as some of you, I am a wizard. But I think you know this from some of the books and stories you read. Yes I am from here, but as I told Dumbledore I needed a vacation and my travels took me elsewhere. I do say it has been quite sometime since I've been to my true home."

Now it was Sora's turn to be amazed. "So this is your home world, Merlin?"

"Yes my dear boy, but now is not the time to revel in the past. We have a crisis do we not?"

Donald had chimed in before anyone else. "Yea! It's Maleficent again. She showed up here in the castle and she's been sending heartless to try and take over. It's really bad, and we've been trying to keep the students…"

"Are getting any of this?" Ron asked the other two.

Harry and Hermione shook their heads as they looked on in confusion, unable to understand anything the mage was saying.

"Hmm, it's definitely not good; in fact it's quite serious." Merlin responded once Donald had finished his rant. "So you three believe that Maleficent will try and join forces with dark wizards to fulfill her purposes?"

They nodded in agreement.

It was the first time Harry, Ron, and Hermione had heard this proclamation, and there was only one dark wizard that came to mind that seemed just as evil and powerful as Maleficent.

"Well, it does make sense that you would ask for help, Sora," Merlin started. "But you don't need any of us."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"It is true that Master Yen Sid and the King must keep an eye on the worlds, and I am far too busy trying to help rebuild Radiant Garden, but you've had all the help in the world all along."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy could only look at each other then shrug their shoulders.

"You still have a few of your summon gems, do you not."

Sora looked at Merlin with sudden realization.

"Oh yea." He pulled out the Lamp charm which could bring the Genie. "But they can only last so long."

"Which is why I am here." Merlin responded. "Bring out the rest of your charms. Oh, I almost forgot. Here." Merlin reached into his pocket and brought out four familiar stones.

"Hey, look. Merlin still has the gems from our first journey," Sora said happily.

Indeed, Merlin had drawn out the Earthshine, Watergleam, Naturespark, and Fireglow gems.

"Yes I have kept them. A rainy day, you see. Now let's see…" Merlin started looking around. "This should do." He said, walking towards the Gryffindor table. "Might we use a little bit of space on your counter?"

The question was directed towards Harry. "Um, sure," was his only response as he looked on at the gems with great curiosity.

"Splendid. Sora, would you please lay down your charms next to the gems."

"What are you going to do?"

"Use some powerful magic of course," Merlin suggested, waving his wand. "This magic will give these charms the power to summon your friends for as long as you need. But you must be careful, while you can travel the worlds, these allies can not linger long outside of their own world. That is why they were never around for very long when you summoned them." Merlin had stated all of this as if it were ordinary to Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Oh, I get it," Goofy said, causing Sora and Donald to look at him. "You do?"

"Sure. With Merlin's magic, we can summon our friends for as long as we need them, and not worry about them disappearing in the middle of a battle."

"Correct Goofy. But remember, only for as long as you need them. Do not let them linger and longer than they have to."

Sora could feel excitement rising within him. He had held onto the Lamp, Baseball, Feather, and Ukulele charms for emergencies. But to see the gems from his first journey, he would be able to see friends he hadn't seen in quite a while.

"Now, just a simple spell should do it," Merlin started.

A crowd had gathered around Merlin and the other three. It was as if they had never seen magic before. Even Professor Dumbledore seemed to be intrigued.

With a wave of his wand, Merlin shouted, "Higitus Figitus!" With that, a beam of light radiated from the tip of Merlin's wand and seemed to engulf the charms on the table. Blinded briefly, Sora opened his eyes to see that all was still as it was.

"There, that should do it. But, just to make sure, we better try it out first. Sora why don't you grab one of the charms and use it."

Sora nodded and began to look at them all. It became a beauty contest to him, as he found it a little difficult to choose. He let the moment pass, and chose one of the gems that he hadn't used in over a year.

"Good, now go ahead and summon him."

Sora looked down at the gem, and clenched his hand tight. With a will from the power of light, and a shout of "Courage!" the stone burst into light that, once again, briefly blinded the students and staff. To Sora, however, he could see that he was surrounded by light with a green meadow in the center. Out of the light, a prancing buck, still with no antlers and spots on his sides, came up to Sora. The Keyblade wielder smiled wide and gave a pet to the young deer.

In what felt like a second, the light disappeared and he was back in the Great Hall. Now standing next to Sora, the students saw a baby deer, snapping his head around as he took in his surroundings.

"Hey Bambi," Sora said as he looked down, with the young buck's eyes staring back up at him.

"Well done, Sora." Merlin exclaimed. "Now, when you used any of the charms before, you could feel your magic waning, as its time was running low, correct?"

Sora had to think about that. Not once had he thought about his magic when he summoned one of his friends. But the more he thought about it, the more Merlin was right.

"Actually, yes, although it never crossed my mind."

"And how do you feel now?"

Sora again looked down at the deer, with a new sensation in his mind. His friend was not going to leave him, not until whatever needed to be done was complete.

Merlin could see the epiphany upon Sora's face. "You see, he will not disappear, until you send him back."

By now, Sora could the whispers of the students. "Aw how cute." "A deer? How is a deer going to help him." "Why didn't he bring back that blue man? He was really cool."

"Well, lads, it's time I departed. It was very nice seeing you again."

"It was good to see you too Merlin," said Goofy.

"Say hi to the Restoration Committee for us," came the mage.

"I will, and good luck!" With a pop and more smoke, the old wizard was gone.


	9. Chapter 9 Friends Reunited

Chapter 9: Friends Reunited

The smoke from Merlin's departure had cleared, leaving Sora, Donald, and Goofy alone in the center of the Hall, surrounded by a stunned student body.

"Looks like we have all the help we need," Sora said, looking down at the empowered gems on the table.

"Yea, ah-hyuck. We're buildin' our own little army."

"Yea," Sora responded before crossing his arms and furrowing his brow in thought.

"What's wrong Sora?" Donald asked.

"It's just, if Maleficent is going around trying to build her army again, where's Pete? It's been on my mind since Halloween."

"Hey, yea, we haven't seen Pete since he and Maleficent took the Queen hostage," Goofy said.

"What?! She took Queen Minnie hostage?!"

"Yea," Donald added. "You were in the sleeping worlds. Maleficent wanted the data from Jiminy's journal, so she and Pete invaded the castle and took the Queen hostage. Goofy, the King, and I tried to stop her. But we got a little help."

"What do you mean?"

"It was that Axel feller, or is it Lea…oh—I'm confused. What's his name again Donald?"

"Lea. Got it memorized?" Donald snickered at his own impression.

"Huh. I never would've guessed," Sora said with a small smile on his face.

By now, Sora looked around the Great Hall, remembering that the rest of the school had been looking on during the last half hour or so. Looking back at the gems, Sora turned to his friends, "Guys, I think it's time for introductions."

Donald looked at Sora, then at the gems, then back at Sora. His eyes grew wide when he made sense of Sora's statement. "No Sora! You heard what Merlin said. We can only bring them if we need them."

"Oh come on Donald, they deserve to meet our friends. After all, if they're going to be in the castle, I think they deserve to know who they are."

"Sora's right, Donald," Goofy added.

"Oh what do you know, ya big palooka."

"Well, I don't see and problems with it. Besides, I think Professor Dumbledore would love to meet our friends." Goofy said, gesturing towards the Headmaster.

For the first time all evening, Dumbledore strolled to the center of the Hall. "Indeed I would. After all, it has been such a long time since Merlin's magic was seen by any of the wizarding world. I'm sure the staff and students would love to see your accompaniment."

"Well, go ahead Sora, summon 'em."

Donald could only cross his arms and tap his feet in defeat. Sora shrugged his shoulders at the mage then turned to the gems. He summoned his Keyblade and pointed it towards the gems. "Give me strength!" His shout was heard throughout the Hall.

There was a blinding flash of light and a howl of wind. The whole school drew up arms to shield their eyes, save for Sora, who held his ground with the Keyblade still aimed strong. After what felt like minutes, the wind died and the light dissipated.

Standing where the gems once sat were eight beings, two of which were familiar to the students and staff.

Harry, much like his fellow peers, could only stand in awe and shock. He had learned that there were other worlds from the three new teachers, and that they defend those worlds. Were these beings from other worlds? In Astronomy, he learned that the stars were thousands of light-years away, and if other worlds did exist, then they were just as far. How could one person simply bring beings from so far away into the Great Hall, even with magic as powerful as Merlin's? It made about as much sense as the Malfoy's being Muggle-born.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the reunion taking place in front of him.

"Hey Sora, long time no see." The voice came from a young boy in what looked like a green tunic, complete with matching hat. What's more is that the boy seemed to be floating in mid-air.

"Hey Peter, where's—," Sora started, but was interrupted by a small glittering orb that flew right up to the bridge of his nose.

"There you are Tink," Sora said, cross-eyed, as he smiled down at the orb. The students could only hear a ringing sound in response from the orb.

"Is that…a fairy?" The question had come from Hermione.

"Uh, yea. Meet Tinker Bell."

The light around the orb died down, and surrounded in glittering gold, was a small fairy with blond hair wrapped in a green leafy dress.

"Alright, alright, where are they? Time to kick some bad guy butt." The students were looking around for source of another voice, but Sora had bent down to the ground immediately.

"Sorry Mushu, nothing here yet, we just brought you guys to introduce you to some of our friends."

Mushu climbed up Sora's arm and onto his shoulder. Sora stood up so Mushu could look around. He saw the entire student body surrounding them.

"You call this a 'few'?"

"Hey Sora," came Donald. "Hurry up will ya."

"Right. Well, guys, Professors, these are some of the friends that have helped us on our journey." He turned to the newly arrived group. "Well, first, there's-,"

"Please, Sora, leave the intros to the professionals." It was the blue man, who Sora had said was named Genie.

"You're looking at the one and only 'Genie of the…"

In a poof of smoke the Genie shrunk down to a normal sized man in a suit reading a piece of paper. "…former lamp, which by clause number three was free from captivity by one client, 'Aladdin', and is said to be his own master." Genie finished at the bottom of the page and rearranged the glasses that had appeared in front of his eyes. In another crack of smoke he was quite large again and leaning on Sora's shoulders with somewhat of a smirk.

"Oh brother," sighed Donald.

"Right, well you all know Bambi already," Sora gestured towards the deer as he climbed out from under Genie. "This is Peter Pan and Tink," he said motioning to the boy and his fairy. "Dumbo," the elephant with giant ears was busy staring wide-eyed a few Hufflepuffs, who were shying away from the large pachyderm. "You all met Mushu."

"That's right," started the tiny dragon. "And as I'm on official family guardian business, I don't want any disrespect from—," "Anyway," Sora interrupted.

"Is that a-a lion?" Sora turned his head to the questioner who had been Ron.

"Oh yea," Goofy said. "That's Simba. Don't worry, he won't bite."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy gave a bow to the King of the Pride Lands, who in turn, bowed back.

"Right, and finally," Sora started, looking around for the two smaller members of the group.

"Sora!" To the staff, it was strange to see a chicken in shorts and a shirt, wearing overly large spectacles. But he ran up to Sora, who didn't seem too surprised at all.

"Meet Chicken Little."

"Ah hahahahahahahahaha!" The loud, sticky laugh came from the ceiling as a blue furry creature dropped into Sora's arms and began licking his face, drawing some rather disgusted looks from the students.

"Guys, meet Stitch."

With a stretched out arm, the alien struggled a "Hiyeeee," out of his mouth.

"So Sora, what's story?" Genie asked.

"Well, Merlin helped with some of his magic, so you guys will be able to fight as long as we need you. I just brought you guys here now to introduce you to the school."

"This is a school?" Mushu asked, looking up to the enchanted ceiling.

"Yes Mushu. For wizards. But now, I have to send you guys back to your own worlds. Merlin said to only bring you guys as long as I needed."

"Right, right. Well, you owe me one for disrupting my duties as guardian," came Mushu.

"But Mushu, are you even a real family guardian yet?" Goofy asked.

"Well, uh, let's not get technical about all this, uh..."

"Don't worry about it Mushu. It's time to say goodbye for now. Remember, when we need you guys, we'll come calling." The group nodded to Sora, and in a flash of light, they were all gone, returned to their home worlds.

**Don't worry, we'll have some suspenseful action soon enough. I'm really winging this story which probably isn't the way to go, but oh well. Please read and review.**

**By the way, did any of you catch the trailer for Kingdom Hearts III from E3? I almost shed a tear from the words "Now in Development."**


End file.
